Obsession
by Miya Miya Rei
Summary: \"Kenapa kau terobsesi dengan alien?"/"kenapa? karena itu keren."/"Kau mau apa?"/"kami hanya ingin menjadikanmu heroine di planet sana"/"Kau akan tahu nanti"/ fanfic untuk Bleach Vivaration Festival 2: Juni: Opposite Crush. Read and Review!


YUP! Rei kembali dengan cerita baru. dengan salah satu pair yang Rei suka. namun disini tidak dijadikan pair. hanya sebagai kakak adik :3 Happy reading!

_Warning: OOC, AU_

_._

_Obsession __ Miya Miya Rei_

_._

_Bleach __ Tite Kubo_

_._

_Rate: T_

_._

_Genre: Family, Sci-Fi_

_._

_Bleach Vivaration Festival: Juni: Opposite Crush_

_._

_ENJOY!_

Perempuan itu tampak mematung di balkon kamarnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap setiap inchi kanvas hitam yang bertaburan cahaya dari balik lensanya. Beruntunglah ia hari ini. Cuaca cerah dan tidak berawan. Sehingga ia bisa melihat bulan purnama yang tergantung indah di kanvas hitam, menambahkan kesan bercahaya.

Entah sudah berapa lama perempuan itu mematung disitu. Yang jelas, sebelum malam datang, ia sudah berdiri di balkon dengan secangkir penuh kopi hangat. Dan satu teleskop bintang yang telah ia pindahkan dari kamar.

"Astaga Orihime! Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Makan malam sudah siap dari tadi. Ayo makan!" Teriak laki-laki yang entah-sejak-kapan ada di ambang pintu. Umurnya tampak seumuran dengan perempuan itu.

Terikan itu tidak mampu memcahkan konsentrasi perempuan itu. Menengok pun tidak. Matanya tetap setia berada di balik lensa. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Ia berjalan melintasi kamar dan berdiri di samping perempuan yang dipanggil Orihime. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Orihime. Membuat perempuan itu melompat kaget.

Kaki jenjang Orihime melangkah mundur, menjauhi teleskop. Alisnya berkerut kesal. "Ichigo! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? Dan menggangguku sekarang?" Perempuan berambut oranye panjang itu membentak laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja yang berada di sudut balkon. Di atas meja putih itu terdapat secangkir kopi berwarna coklat dengan ukuran rumit yang terbaca 'Hime'. Isi cangkir itu adalah kopi yang tinggal setengah. Diminumnya sampai habis kopi itu. Dan—tentu saja—kopi itu sudah dingin.

Laki-laki itu—Ichigo—mengerutkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Aku mengagetkanmu? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Tidak. Kugedor. Aku sudah berteriak. Dan ini sudah ke-3 kali aku datang ke kamarmu dalam kurun waktu 20 menit!" Balasnya membentak. Mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat. Ia menggaruk rambut oranyenya frustasi. Frustasi dengan tingkah perempuan di depannya ini. Ia menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana pendek hitam selututnya.

Orihime tersenyum canggung. Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran-tak-berdosa. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir yang telah kosong itu. "Ya maaf, Ran. Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku lagi di balkon gimana." Kilah perempuan bertinggi 160 cm itu. "Lagian, dari kemarin hujan turun. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat langit seleluasa ini." Ia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek bergambar UFO dan rok hitam selutut.

"Nggak bisa diganggu." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari perempuan itu. "Cih. Terserahlah. Ayo turun. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu." Laki-laki dengan tinggi 174 cm dan memakai kaos biru dengan gambar bola itu menarik tangan Orihime.

Mereka melintasi kamar Orihime yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik, tempelan koran dan majalah, boneka, dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan UFO. Terdapat satu lemari besar di seberang tempat tidur. Lalu meja belajar disamping jendela.

Kamar Orihime dan Ichigo hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah sekat yang terbuat dari kayu tipis dan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Membuka pintu, dan masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Kamar Ichigo tidak beda jauh dengan Orihime. Hanya hobi saja yang berbeda. Ichigo menyukai film. Sehingga kamarnya diisi dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan film.

Orihime dan Ichigo adalah anak kembar. Kembar dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Dengan Orihime—yang lebih tua 2 menit—seorang pecinta luar angkasa, terutama alien. Dan Ichigo, yang telah tenggelam terhadap sesuatu bernama film. Hingga ia—Ichigo—mampu menghafal kutipan-kutipan film.

Berbeda. Namun mereka tetap menyayangi satu sama lain.

(Hafika's)

Orihime memasuki kamarnya yang didominasi warna hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir cokelat panas. Jemarinya meraba-raba dinding—mencari saklar lampu. Lalu ditekannya saklar lampu itu membuat cahaya lembut menyinari ruangan itu. Kakinya berjalan ke arah balkon dan duduk di atas pagar pembatas. Lalu disesapnya cokelat panas yang masih mengepul itu secara perlahan.

Ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan keluarga kecilnya, ayah, ibu, dia, dan Ichigo. Perempuan yang menjabat status mahasiswi ini sempat berbincang dengan ayahnya, yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, mengenai angkasa luar. Terutama tentang pendapat ayah ada atau tidaknya alien. Ayah memang tidak tertarik. Tapi ayah mau menanggapi obsesi Orihime dan Orihime sangat menghargai itu.

Ketertarikan Orihime tidak pernah bisa dibendung. Ia pernah mengunjungi tempat di Indonesia yang dikabarkan muncul _crop circle_. Ia datang kesana dengan Ichigo—yang memaksa. Perempuan dengan rambut oranye ini berputar-putar di daerah situ dan melakukan wawancara. Setelah mendapat data, ia pulang.

_Obsesi._

Kurosaki Orihime telah terobsesi dengan semua ini. Obsesinya terhadap luar angkasa, alien, telah ada sejak kecil. Ia yang suka berkhayal berbagai macam hal, membuatnya yakin ada penghuni lain di alam semesta ini.

(Hafika's)

"Segitu sukanya kah dengan semua hal itu? Sehingga kau tidak mendengar bunyi telepon masuk di ponselmu ini?"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Orihime membuat Orihime bangun dari alam mimpinya. Orihime meraih ponsel hitam dengan gantungan UFO nya. Dibukanya flip ponsel itu dan mendapati sederet nomor. "Biarkan saja." Sahutnya seraya meletakkan ponselnya di meja balkon.

Ichigo berdiri di samping Orihime. Punggungnya bersender pada pembatas balkon. "Kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada alien?"

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Ia memilih untuk menyesap cokelat panasnya terlebih dahulu. "Karena, keren dan terkesan misterius. Kamu tidak akan mengerti karena kau belum merasakannya." Tangan kirinya terangkat ke atas, seolah mencoba menggapai langit. "Aku bisa merasakan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap ketika membicarakannya. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku berdegup kencang ketika hendak menyelidikinya. Itu untukku. Entah yang lainnya." Tangannya diturunkan dalam keadaan menggenggam. Seolah Orihime mengambil 'sesuatu' yang tak terlihat.

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu tidak nyata Orihime." Mata hazelnya tampak menerawang.

Senyum kecil kembali mengembang di bibir sang kakak. "Aku percaya. Kalau tidak ada, kenapa ada cerita yang mengatakan ada alien? Berarti alien itu ada kan." Itu pernyataan. Orihime meneguk habis cokelat panasnya dan turun dari pagar balkon. "Ayo tidur."

Sang adik beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul Orihime. "Apa yang kamu rasakan jika bertemu secara nyata?"

Orihime yang tengah mengeluarkan piyama biru tua berhenti. "Senang dan takut. Senang karena bertemu mereka dan takut jika mereka melakukan hal buruk."

"Dan orang pertama yang kau beritahu?"

Orihime menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Mata hitam mereka bertemu dan Erin tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja kau. Kurosaki Ichigo."

(Hafika's)

Mata abu-abu itu mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Ia terduduk dari tempat tidurnya dan mengucek sepasang matanya, mencoba untuk terbangun sepenuhnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan. Lalu kiri, membuat rambut senjanya bergoyang. Matanya kembali mengerjap dan memunculkan sorot kebingungan.

"Rasanya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu." Gumamnya. Ditajamkannya lagi pendengarannya. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik daun, jangkrik, dan burung hantu. Juga suara kucing mengeong keras.

"Oke. Itu Cuma perasaanku."

Baru saja perempuan beraambut hitam itu—Orihime—hendak kembali tidur, mata hitamnya menangkap sesuatu di balik balkonnya. Tampak bayangan hitam yang bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Erin mengucek matanya, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dilihatnya kembali balkonnya. Bayangan hitam itu masih berada disana. Berjalan dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lain.

Orihime mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, ia memilih turun untuk mengeceknya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari kecil di meja belajarnya. Mengambil revolver berwarna coklat tua yang dia dapat dari gudang pamannya yang seorang polisi—Kuchiki Byakuya. Diputarnya silinder revolver secara manual. Kemudian wanita itu berjalan mendekati jendela balkon. Membuka tirai biru dan membuka jendela dengan cepat.

Sing...

Sepi.

Tidak ada orang.

Atau apa pun itu.

Wanita berambut senja itu menurunkan tangannya yang sempat teracung ke atas. Ia maju hingga pembatas balkon dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Tidak ada. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Tadi.. rasanya ada sesuatu." Gumamnya. Mata abu-abunya terus menelusuri sekitar rumahnya. Menyusup ke celah-celah pohon. Dilihatnya ke bawah balkonnya dan menemukan bentuk bayangan yang berbeda.

Tinggi, panjang, dan sama sekali tidak membentuk bayangan dirinya. Melainkan lingkaran.

Kepala Orihime bergerak cepat ke arah atap. Dan, benar saja, ia menemukan sesuatu yang hanya pernah ia lihat di gambar. Yang hanya pernah ia dengar. Yang sangat ia kagumi. Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihatnya dengan mata abu-abunya itu.

'Sesuatu' yang bernama UFO.

Orihime menatap UFO itu dengan sorot mata terkejut. Matanya harus disipitkan akibat cahaya UFO yang kelewat silau. Tapi ia segera sadar. Ia harus waspada. Diangkatnya tangan yang memegang revolver. Mengarahkan tepat ke arah UFO itu.

DOR!

Suara tembakan yang diluncurkan dari revolver itu tidak terdengar jelas akibat peredam yang selalu dipasang Orihime.

Satu tembakan yang mengarah ke arah UFO, menghilang.

"A—apa? Tidak mungkin!" Desisan keluar dari mulut Orihime. Baru saja ia hendak menarik pelatuknya kembali, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. "A—ada apa ini?"

"Ku ku ku. Tenanglah gadis kecil." Dua orang laki-laki turun tiba-tiba dari UFO tersebut. Yang satu 'orang' dengan topeng aneh. Dan satunya lagi, 'orang' berkulit hitam dengan kacamata dan rambut kepang.

"Siapa kalian?" Kata Orihime lirih. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah bisa digerakkan. Hanya saja, ia merasa tubuhnya kelewat lemas. Membuat ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai balkon yang dingin.

Laki-laki dengan topeng itu berjongkok di dekat Orihime. "_Konbanwa,_ gadis kecil. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kalian mau apa?" Orihime bertanya balik. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Sorot matanya sudah mulai meredup. _Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan? Aku ngantuk. Rasanya, kesemutan_.

Sudut bibir laki-laki topeng aneh itu tertarik ke atas. "Aku Mayuri. Ilmuwan dari luar angkasa. Di belakangku itu, Kaname Tousen. Salah satu pengawalku." Ia berdiri dan menendang pelan tubuh ringan Orihime. "Dan tujuan kami adalah, ingin membawamu, dan saudara kembarmu, pergi ke planet _sana_."

"Untuk apa?" Suara gadis yang terbaring itu terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kami ingin kau menjadi salah satu _Heroine_ yang terpilih dari milyaran orang di bumi ini. Kenapa? Karena kekuatanmu menarik." Seringai penuh kembali munjul di wajah Mayuri.

"Aku maksudmu? Menjadi _Heroine_? Kekuatan?"

Mayuri menyentuh jepit rambut berbentuk UFO yang digunakan Orihime. Tiba-tiba saja jepit rambut itu pecah dan berubah bentuk menjadi bunga berwarna biru muda. "Ini kekuatanmu. Terkandung di dalam jepit rambut ini."

"Kau—" Orihime tidak sanggup menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap sebelum selesai bertanya.

"Aaa. Cepat sekali kau tidur gadis kecil. _Oyasumi_." Diangkatnya tubuh Orihime, dan diletakkan di salah satu bahu tegapnya. "Hey, Kaname! Bawa kembarannya!"

Kaname mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah jendela balkon yang terbuka. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime. Tanpa menyadari orang yang ada di balik tembok.

BAAAK!

Pukulan keras terarah kepada Kaname. Dan mata pemuda yang memukul itu membelalak lebar.

Pukulan yang berasal dari tongkat _baseball_ yang berat. Tidak berefek apapun kepada Kaname.

"Tidak berguna." Gumamnya. Diambilnya tongkat itu dan dibuang sembarang arah.

Pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu—Ichigo—segera melompat mundur. Dibukanya laci meja belajar Orihime dan mencari sebuah pistol. Diraihnya dan diacungkan ke arah Kaname. "Siapa kau? Mana Orihime?"

Kaname terus berjalan memojokkan Ichigo. Begitu pula Ichigo yang terus bergerak mundur. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk ke tempat tidur.

Oh. Andaikan Ichigo berani menekan pelatuk pistol itu. Pastilah ia tak akan terbius seperti ini.

"Kau akan segera tahu." Tangan kanan Kaname terjulur ke depan muka Ichigo. Pendar cokelat muncul dari tangan itu. Dan perlahan, mata hazel Ichigo terpejam. Dan tubuhnya yang bergetar menjadi lemas.

Kaname mengangkat tubuh Ichigo dan meletakkannya di bahu, seperti yang dilakukan Mayuri. Ia berjalan keluar balkon dan melompat ke arah atap. Disana sudah ada beberapa 'orang' dengan pakaian hitam mengangkat tubuh Orihime.

Kaname menyerahkan tubuh Ichigo ke arah 'orang-orang' itu. Ia membungkuk ke arah Mayuri. "Terima kasih telah membawa saya, Mayuri-sama."

"Hah. Sudah! Ayo vepat bersiap! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Mayuri berteriak ke arah bawahannya. Kemudian, ia menghilang dengan cepat. Begitu juga Kaname. Disusul hilangnya UFO itu dengan Ichigo dan Orihime di salam sana.

#Hafika's#

Gimana? aneh? gaje? ini Rei kelarin malem-malem jam 10 an =='' endingnya ngegantung lagi :O

untung ortu udah pada tidur :D jadi bisa ngelarin

OKE! akhirul kata,

jangan lupa REVIEW ya!

.

**Ps.**

**Terima kasih kepada yang telah mereview fanfic ini. Maaf karena Rei gak bales, Rei gaptek waktu itu /slap**

**Kemudian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Guest. Fanfic ini TIDAK Rei plagiat. Kenapa banyak kesalahan seperti nama dan deskripsi yang nyasar? Ini disebabkan Rei ngedit cerpen asli (yang harusnya jadi tugas sekolah tapi gak jadi) milik Rei menjadi fanfic ini.**

**Di cerita aslinya, tokohnya memang kakak beradik kembar bernama Erin dan Eran. Rambut mereka berwarna hitam. Sementara disini bernama Orihime dan Ichigo dengan rambut oranye.**

**Sekiranya itu dapat menjawab pertanyaan Guest :)**


End file.
